


The Art of Teasing

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m always thinking about you naked,” Felicity slyly said before getting up from her seat and making her way towards him. The idea that had been playing in her head suddenly manifested itself in technicolor. She’d enjoyed releasing her inner wild child so much that previous Sunday morning when he’d walked in on her weekly yoga session that she really wanted to do it again.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Felicity said as Oliver got ready to let go of the bar he’d been hanging onto for almost a minute now. Although he could stay there for quite some time, he’d been at his workout for a good hour now, and he was getting tired. He shifted slightly and she followed up with, “I said: Don’t. Move.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex that somehow involves the salmon ladder. Oliver on the ladder, Felicity walking over and when he’s at a certain level, reaching forward unzipping his pants taking out his cock, and proceeding to blow… his mind.  
> Submitted by gdabfa.  
> Idea by purselover2.
> 
> I posted this in honor of reaching 1500 followers on Tumblr. Thank you guys! You're all pretty fucking awesome! Enjoy!

The clock on her computer read 10:57AM. Almost an hour had passed since Oliver's meeting on the twelfth floor with the accounting department had gotten underway. Felicity had done a run through of the numbers with him that morning, cluing him in to what was going on and how well Applied Sciences was doing that quarter. She'd made a concerted effort to clean up Queen Consolidated's image by using Applied Sciences for what it was intended, making the company's stock jump considerably. Oliver hadn't wanted to take the credit, but she'd reasoned it was the best route to take considering he was constantly late (or even skipping) important meetings in favor of Arrow related things.

It would only be a matter of time before they found a way to oust Isabel from her seat as co-owner. But the problem wasn't when, it was how. Felicity was still digging for any dirt she could find on the woman, but so far, there had been none. No offshore accounts, no jealous ex-boyfriends, no secret lovers. She was as clean as a whistle, and that's what irritated Felicity. Nobody could be that clean. Isabel was hiding something, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

For now, though, Felicity was content on just sitting back and relaxing for the time being. It had been a quiet week now that Sara had disappeared again. The former assassin had left town two nights prior, after a big fight had broken out between her and her former associates. It was unfortunate. Felicity actually liked her. She was smart and had a wit to match her own. But as life would have it, she wanted nothing more than to protect her family, and that's why she was gone again.

'Understandable,' Felicity thought to herself as she rifled through some of the paperwork on her desk, looking for things pertinent to that afternoon's schedule.

Oliver's executive suite was quiet that Friday morning. Diggle had positioned himself outside near the elevators while Felicity went about her business, scheduling meetings for the next couple of weeks while monitoring security feeds around the building and the city. Right now, everything was quiet as the rain, which seemed relentless that week, beat against the windows.

Standing up from her desk with a stack of file folders in her arms in preparation for Oliver's next order of business, Felicity headed into his office to set them down on his desk before returning to her own for a quick lunch of Chinese leftovers she'd packed that morning. The previous night had been uneventful where Starling CIty's criminals were concerned, but it had been rather eventful in the lair after Diggle had called it an early night and headed home.

Looking back on it now, Felicity should have known things would play out as they did.

With a smirk, she took a seat in Oliver's chair and reclined back. Yes, last night had definitely been eventful.

* * *

 

"Call me if you need me," Diggle yelled over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

"Will do," Felicity shouted back from where she sat at her computer, typing away the new code she was creating for the next version of the security firewall she wanted to install by the end of the week. In front of her was the one thing she loved watching most: Oliver on the salmon ladder.

Even as she furiously typed away commands into her program, her eyes would periodically wander to the well muscled body working away whatever anger or aggression he'd built up during the day. (With Isabel constantly ragging on his ass, it was usually a lot.) She made it no secret that she'd loved watching him on it, which was probably why, every night, Oliver would spend a good hour working out that way right in her line of sight.

She didn't mind. If anything, Felicity enjoyed every minute of it. Her mind would go straight into the gutter at least once before she forced herself to focus back on what she was doing. Tonight was no different. Her mind had just begun to wander in that direction, her eyes glazing over and her head tilting slightly as she watched him.

Only this time, Oliver had noticed the faraway look and had actually stopped, his arms holding up his body as he stared back at her, a smirk present on his lips.

"What's on your mind,  _baby_?" he asked, his brow quirking up when she nearly jumped from the sound of his voice.

"What? Oh, nothing," Felicity quickly answered, her eyes returning to the screen momentarily. If only he knew the thoughts that had been running through her mind, the things she wanted to do to him as he hung there… The gig would have been up in seconds. This was the one place they still hadn't done the deed, but she constantly fantasized about it. From the training mats to her desk to the salmon ladder. Nothing was off limits to her imagination. One of these days she fully intended on fucking him on every available surface in the lair.

"Really?" Oliver replied, slightly skeptical of her answer. "Are you sure you weren't thinking about me naked?" he teased. It was something he'd started to do recently as a little inside joke between the two of them. They'd been having sex like bunnies lately. Just the previous night he'd come home riled up over something Isabel had said to him and had taken Felicity hard and fast on the kitchen counter before they moved to the bedroom where he'd slowed down and let her enjoy it. That had been fun.

Felicity's cheeks immediately flushed as her eyes shot up to meet his. Her mind had been so deep in the gutter at that moment, thinking about the previous night and the way he'd commanded her into doing as she was told, her body couldn't help itself. The arousal of seeing him just hanging there by those strong arms had Felicity thinking about a fantasy she'd had a few times while watching him work out on the salmon ladder.

Soon, a Cheshire grin crawled onto her bright magenta lips and Oliver thought twice about asking her that question. There was something predatory about that smile, something feral, something almost primal. Maybe goading her hadn't been the greatest idea, but considering just how sexy that grin looked on her lips, he was willing to see where things would go from here.

"I'm always thinking about you naked," Felicity slyly said before getting up from her seat and making her way towards him. The idea that had been playing in her head suddenly manifested itself in Technicolor. She'd enjoyed releasing her inner wild child so much that previous Sunday morning when he'd walked in on her weekly yoga session that she really wanted to do it again.

"Don't move," Felicity said as Oliver got ready to let go of the bar he'd been hanging onto for almost a minute now. Although he could stay there for quite some time, he'd been at his workout for a good hour now, and he was getting tired. He shifted slightly and she followed up with, "I said: Don't. Move."

Her voice was commanding, tone unwavering as she placed her hand against the center of his chest. Oliver froze for a moment. She had that serious look in her eyes, the kind that made him wonder what was going on in her head. He held on to that bottom rung, perfectly still, as she surveyed him, looking up and down his face, memorizing every inch, every feature, every imperfection.

A moment passed and Felicity started to withdraw, her hand slithering down his body as she stepped back. She traced her fingers across his chest, down his torso to those perfectly sculpted abs until her palm fell flat just below his navel. Oliver remained perfectly still for her as her face hovered near his stomach. Gazing up at him with those bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile, Felicity whispered, "I want to suck your cock. Don't move."

With that, deft fingers pulled the belt from around his waist, letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously at her high heel clad feet before they began to work their magic on the zipper of the beige cargo pants he wore whenever he worked out. All Oliver could do was hang there and watch her, eyes wide and jaw slack as she pulled the material down his thighs revealing that her words had their intended effect on him. He was already straining in his boxer briefs, waiting for those bright magenta lips to wrap around his cock just as she'd described.

When Felicity's fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear, Oliver let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. In a torturously slow manner, she pulled them down until he was freed of their restraining confines. Cock springing forth, her tongue slid across her upper lip and her mouth opened just slightly. She flicked it back and forth across the underside of his hard dick just above the spot where the shaft and the head met. She knew that spot always made him shiver.

With her mouth pressed against him, Felicity began to speak. The vibrations of the sound, the fluttering of her lips served to drive Oliver insane. "I'm going to suck you, slow and steady, just like you fucked me last night."

A moment later, her mouth engulfed his tip and she slowly started taking more of him in until he hit the back of her throat. Oliver's head rolled back instinctively, his eyes shutting tight. "Fuck me," he moaned. And Felicity did. Her left hand reached up, taking his balls in her fingers to gently squeeze them before flipping them from side to side.

As she sucked the head of his cock, her other hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it up and down in time with her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her tongue was intense. Oliver could tell she enjoyed what she was doing. It was written all over her face. Felicity looked almost euphoric as she gazed up at him, those intense blue eyes practically smiling as his cock slid between her bright lips. She continued to stroke him with her right hand, slow and steady, just as she'd promised.

The deliberate pace was too exquisite for him. He closed his eyes in anticipation for what was to come. His balls began to tighten and twitch beneath her palm, and when they did, Felicity stopped.

Oliver's eyes shot open to find her staring up at him. That mischief had returned to her gaze. Blowing warm air over the head of his cock, she paused and winked. Felicity let him throb for a moment before pressing her lips against the tip and said, "You can't come yet. I'm not done with you. Stay still. Don't move."

She let him descend, almost to the point where his cock began to go limp, then her mouth restarted its sweet torture. Licking up and down his shaft, she teased the head again with that soft, delicate tongue. His eyes shut, his body reveling in the sensations caused by her talented mouth. It wasn't long before that feeling returned, the unmistakable build up in his balls. The twitch was back and again she pulled away.

His eyes opened once more and he blurted out, "Felicity, that's not funny!" It only brought a smile to her face. Oliver began to wonder if it had been a good idea wishing for her to embrace her inner bad girl. This was pure torture. Literally and figuratively hanging by a thread, he stared down at her only to be met with that same sly smile that had been on her bright lips since she began.

Even as she continued to blow warm air over the head of his cock, she smiled and waited. "It is when you do it to me," she replied with just a hint of vengefulness, her lips returning to his shaft as she spoke. "You need to ask for permission. Haven't you learned anything from yourself?" Felicity threw back his own words at her. Damn him for being so controlling in bed. It was starting to rub off on her. "Don't move." Another command.

Again, Oliver found himself wondering why he hadn't stopped this before it started. What an evil, wicked game Felicity played. But he played right along with it. Gripping the bar a little tighter as the muscles in his arms began to protest, he stared down at her as her mouth began to descend on him once more, sucking him in, licking and nuzzling his cock. Her left hand returned to his balls, pinching and rolling them between her fingers as her right hand stroked up and down his shaft in time with her lips.

This time when she brought him to the brink, Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. His arms were screaming at him to stop this torture. Gritting his teeth, he finally ground out, "May I come please,  _Miss Smoak_?"

The look on her face, the smile that touched her lips even as they remained wrapped around his cock, it was almost devilish. At that moment, Felicity knew she controlled him, that she owned him, and it gave her such pleasure that for once she'd actually managed to get Oliver to submit to her. Power flowed through her veins as she garbled a response before sucking him harder, faster, and stroking him at an almost furious pace.

"Oh, fuck yes!" he moaned, exploding from the pressure built up by her teasing. As he released his load and coated the inside of her mouth, her tongue immediately swirled around the head of his cock, making sure to lap up every last trickle before releasing him from the warm confines.

Arms too exhausted to hold on any longer, Oliver dropped to the mat, ungracefully landing on his feet before he swayed and fell to the floor in a boneless heap. He lay there, catching his breath, eyes closed and wanting to fall asleep. Felicity slid beside him, her still fully clothed body covering his until she came to rest on top of him with her lips to his ear. "It's not nice to have to beg to come, is it?" she whispered.

"You know you love it," Oliver murmured back with a smirk. Yes, he'd gotten a taste of his own medicine, and maybe he'd even enjoyed it, but payback was a bitch. As he continued to lay there with her body as his blanket, he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her once he'd finally regained some of his energy. But his arms felt like wet noodles. He could barely lift them to wrap around her waist, let alone fuck her stupid like he wanted to at that moment.

Instead, he stayed put, plotting his revenge as she reached up and softly began to massage one shoulder with delicate hands before moving to the other. As the ache from holding himself up for so long began to ebb, Oliver sighed in contentment. Maybe he would get his revenge later. Right now, feeling Felicity's magical fingers relieve every painful knot with practiced precision was enough to nearly put him to sleep.

Oliver was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, a contented smile spreading across his lips as his body finally recovered, when her hands pulled away. His eyes fluttered opened just in time to see Felicity grab the hem of cream colored floral shirt she wore and pull it over her head to reveal the simple white lace bra beneath. Breath caught in his throat, he reached out, his hands falling to the soft red fabric of her skirt just above her hips and pulling her down so she was flush against his chest. Their mouths crashed together, teeth nipping, tongues clashing, lips incessantly kissing as desire flowed from one partner to the other.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Oliver's hands found the zipper to her skirt and quickly latched on, pulling it down in one swift motion. A moan escaped Felicity's throat. It was quickly swallowed by his mouth before he flipped them over so her back was on the mat and he laid on top of her. He settled between her knees, kissing her senseless as his hand pulled the red fabric away from her thighs leaving her in just her underwear and beige high heels.

"Oliver," she moaned, her eyes shut tight as his fingers roamed along her skin. She soon felt them wrap around her neck and gently begin to squeeze. Her eyes popped open and were quickly met with the dark depths of his.

The smirk on his lips told her she was really in for it now, and Felicity couldn't have been happier. "Not tonight," Oliver rasped as his other hand grabbed the edge of her white lace panties and shoved them down her thighs.

"Yes,  _Mr. Queen_ ," Felicity whispered, her body practically humming with desire.

"Good girl," he murmured before capturing her lips again as his free hand roughly parted her legs and his fingers sank between them, rubbing up and down her moist slit until she moaned in response to his ministrations.

"Fuck!" she keened when his mouth moved away from hers and began to suck a path down her neck towards her lace encased breasts. The hand that had been wrapped around her throat released, finding its way beneath her arched back and deftly flicking the clasp of her bra open. It was then plucked off her body without ceremony and thrown over his shoulder as his tongue lapped a line down her flesh leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Oliver sucked one hard, rosy nipple into his mouth and she cried out. Nails dug into his hair, scraping along his scalp as Felicity writhed beneath him. His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud while his teeth sank into the surrounding flesh. She could barely stand the torture and knew almost instantly he was taking revenge for her earlier teasing. When his two fingers sank deep into her wet core, she let out a deep, primal groan as her hips bucked up, trying to feel as much of him inside her as she could.

Releasing her nipple from the confines of his mouth, Oliver kissed his way back up her neck until his lips brushed her ear. "I could rush it," he murmured, his breath hot against her skin. He withdrew his fingers from between her legs, making Felicity whimper in response to the loss of his touch, but soon he replaced them with his cock, which he slowly, gently stroked across her folds.

"I could bury myself with one twitch of my hips; a hard, swift stab."

Felicity felt her throat go dry as she listened to him whisper his plans. Never in her life had dirty talk been this arousing. Her breaths came in short, gasping pants as she turned her head and stared at him. Oliver gave her that charming, albeit insidious smile. She was so in for it, and that made her all the more desperate to hear out the rest of his plans for her.

"In an instant, I could be in you down to the root and grinding. I could take your sweet gasp as a trophy, snatch your pleasure as if it were candy to savor, to roll on my tongue and then swallow whole," he said, his hips moving in time with his words, but his cock refusing to enter her. She mewled, a pout gracing her lips and he chuckled.

Her whole body shivered in response. Then his hands came up to frame her face and Oliver gazed right into her eyes as he added, "But no, I don't think so. Not now. Not this time." Felicity wanted to cry, to scream, to beg, but then one of his hands went to cover her mouth, effectively silencing her as his lips returned to her ear.

"This time I am coming for your pleasure slowly, with measured, premeditated determination," Oliver continued, his eyes never leaving hers. His free hand grabbed his cock and pressed it just slightly against her mound. " I am going to tease," he said, letting it slide against her, coating the tip with her juices. "I am going to frustrate, my cock gliding along your slick pussy."

Removing his hand from her mouth, he kissed his way from her ear to her lips. With just breaths between them, Oliver said, " I am going to listen for your breath to falter and catch." This time, he stroked his cock against her clit and Felicity let out the groan she'd been holding. Her body vibrated with need beneath him, trembling with anticipation his words slowly built.

He pressed harder against her, this time catching the moan that escaped her throat. "I am going to make a collection of your whimpers," Oliver murmured against her lips as an impish grin upturned the corners of his mouth.

Felicity didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her hands gripped his shoulders where they hovered above her as his arms snaked beneath her neck, bringing her in for another fiery kiss that scorched her lips and left her desperate for more. Grinding her hips against his, she could hear Oliver chuckle softly, his chest rumbling with the sound against her own.

He was drawing this out for as long as he possibly could, his cock resting between her spread thighs as she got wetter and wetter. "Please," Felicity faltered, her eyes begging him silently once his attention returned to her face.

A half smile graced his lips as one of his hands trailed down the soft skin of her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Down, down it went, stopping momentarily to stroke along the tattoo below her left breast before continuing its meandering path. His fingers whispered along the skin of her abdomen, drawing lazy patterns on their way to the junction between her thighs.

When his hand slid between them, cupping her, Felicity nearly came. Her back arched up, eyes squeezing shut as she cried out for more. But Oliver stayed true to his word. His hand simply rested against her wet folds, only putting general pressure against the area. It wasn't enough to satisfy her needs so she began to grind her hips against it only to have him pull away, a scowl appearing on his handsome face.

"Patience," Oliver hoarsely whispered as his other hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing softly across her lips.

She gazed up at him, her eyes wild with desperation and need. All he did was stare back with that enigmatic smile making her wish she hadn't teased him so much earlier. But then his hand returned to its place between her thighs, rubbing softly as his fingers parted her folds. His greedy mouth found her lips again, stealing her sighs and moans as they escaped her throat.

Tongues tangled for what felt like hours as his index finger stroked up and down her slit making her shiver in response. Just when Felicity thought the teasing would never end, he finally, mercifully, gave her what she wanted. His cock dipped into her entrance, but didn't fill her completely. She whimpered once more as he bit her lower lip before pulling away to stare down at her, that damned smile making her nearly combust beneath him.

"I will sink an inch then retreat. An inch forward, half an inch back," Oliver teased, his hips following his words. He rocked into her just slightly more each time, filling her slowly but never completely. It was frustrating and satisfying at the same time, even more so when he added his fingers to the mix.

Felicity let out a feral growl, her fingers scoring down his back until she reached his ass, where they sank in and held tight. Yet he remained unperturbed by her actions. Instead, Oliver leaned in closer and said, "Two inches in and a full stop; my thumb rolling gently, so gently over your clit that you squirm, your body begging for more of me even if your lips don't."

Fuck! How could he be so right? This entire time, the only things that have come out of Felicity's mouth were sighs and moans, which he greedily took from her just as he said he would. Now, she could barely speak as his cock inched its way inside her before being pulled out then slowly entering her, again and again, a torture far worse that she ever could have imagined. Damn this man for being so good at reading her signals and giving her just a taste of what she wanted.

"This is slow, but not sweet," Oliver murmured against her ear, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Denial is its own kind of pain."

And it hurt so good! Every time Felicity thought he would give in and fuck her just how she wanted to be fucked, he'd inch back ever so slowly, making her moan and cry out in frustration. She was beginning to develop a love/hate relationship with teasing. She loved the way it built up her pleasure, but hated that she had to wait for Oliver to decide when he'd finally give it to her.

"I am going to fuck you in increments," he continued, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear, flicking across the industrial piercing she had at the very top. "A metered pleasure, in very small doses until the scent of your desperation fills the room. I am going to disappear inside you by degrees, and watch you overheat."

She shivered at his words, praying he wouldn't draw this out until morning. Felicity didn't know if she could handle that much teasing. She feared she would spontaneously combust before he'd finally had his fun teasing her.

Much the same way as she'd built him up earlier, Oliver did the same to her, bringing Felicity to the brink several times before pausing until she was nothing more than a quivering mass beneath him, begging with her moans to be released from this torture.

It lasted for nearly an hour. How he managed to get hard again and remain that way the whole time baffled her. All her previous lovers usually gave up after twenty minutes, but not Oliver. He possessed a stamina born out of necessity. That island had shaped him into not only a skilled archer, but an incredible man as well, a man Felicity very much wanted to call her own.

Those thoughts were immediately banished from her mind as she returned her focus on what was happening between her legs. She was wetter than the night they'd watched each other get off on camera, her juices pooling beneath her thighs as Oliver continued his sweet torture, whispering everything else he wanted to do to her while she held on for dear life.

"You're so wet," he murmured against her ear, and she could feel the smile on his lips when he added, "Have you had enough, Miss Smoak?" Felicity nodded, but was quickly reprimanded when the hand between her legs swiftly pulled away and swatted her thigh. "Use your words," Oliver demanded, giving her that harsh glare.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Queen," she stammered, the sting of his slap quickly turning into pleasure like it always did. "Please let me come," Felicity begged out of desperation.

With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Oliver replied, "As you wish." Then his cock slammed into her, filling her completely for the first time all night. Felicity cried out, her head rolling back as she arched up and her eyes shut tightly. God, that felt so good! Even better now that his hips began thrusting into hers at a punishing pace that quickly sent her straight to the edge.

Furiously stroking her clit with his middle and index fingers, Oliver had her screaming in no time. There was only so much Felicity could take after that teasing. She came seconds later, his name bellowing through the lair as her hips ground into his, her high heel clad feet digging into the backs of his thighs. He fucked her through that first orgasm hard and fast, the pace never wavering. She continued to scream and cry and beg, needing release once more, possibly twice.

And Oliver delivered. Without pulling out, he rolled them so she was now sitting on top of his thighs, her hands falling to his shoulders as she rode him like a bull in a rodeo. A string of curses left her pretty pink mouth, causing him to fuck her even harder. Felicity was on her hands and knees, her body slick with perspiration as the pleasure between her thighs built up again. She rocked with him, seeking out that second orgasm with reckless abandon.

Oliver reached up, his hands grabbing hold of her breasts as he buried his face between them, his tongue lapping at her sweat soaked skin in an attempt to get her to come faster. He suckled and bit her nipples, making her cry out even more loudly than before. It didn't take long for her second orgasm to overwhelm her. Felicity dug her nails into his shoulders, grinding her hips hard against his. The friction it caused set off a chain reaction that started at her clit and ended at the tip of every nerve ending in her body.

"Oh, fuck! Oliver!" she gasped, her body trembling from head to toe with the force of her climactic explosion. Felicity could barely hold on any longer. Hearing Oliver's strained groan, she knew he had come along with her that time with her name a gruff sigh mumbled from his lips. Her arms gave and she slumped on top of him, spent and exhausted.

"Mmm… so good," Felicity sighed contently, burrowing her head into the crock of his neck as his arms banded around her.

"Mmhmm," Oliver murmured against her ear as his hands stroked up and down her bare back. "Amazing."

"We should do that again," she replied without lifting her head from where it lay on his shoulder.

"Later," he said. "Too tired."

They didn't move for a solid hour, simply content laying in each other's arms. Dozing for a few minutes here and there, it was the sound of Felicity's stomach growling that finally had Oliver chuckling as he lifted her off his chest and set her down on the mat beside him. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Mmm… that Chinese place a few blocks from here that has those great dumplings," Felicity murmured. She really didn't want to get up and Oliver wasn't forcing her to either. Instead, he slipped back into his cargo pants and wandered towards the back of the foundry they'd put a solitary cot complete with pillows and blankets. It was the blanket he sought, and when he came back hold it in his hands, he draped it over Felicity's body before kneeling down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Then he scooped her into his arms and carried her back there, setting her on the lumpy mattress.

Oliver pulled away, but just as he was turning to go place the order, she reached out, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't forget the egg rolls," Felicity mumbled before her eyes drooped shut.

"Of course not," he whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead again before leaving to get them some dinner.

The rest of the evening was spent either sleeping, eating, or having copious amounts of sex all over the lair. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that they finally parted ways, Felicity heading to her place and Oliver to his.

* * *

 

'Yeah,' Felicity thought, 'definitely a night to remember.' So much so that her hand was already sliding down between her legs, stroking her moist folds from behind the soft fabric of her black and pink polka dotted panties.

Glancing over at the clock, she realized half an hour had passed. That meant Oliver had been stuck in his meeting for a good hour and a half now and he was probably bored out of his mind. Felicity grabbed her phone, which sat atop the file folders she'd brought in with her, and typed out a simple text.

Her finger hovered over the Send button as she contemplated whether or not this would be a good idea. Knowing Oliver, he was probably already looking for a distraction, and what she had planned was the mother of all distractions. Felicity had her doubts, though.

What if it backfired? What if someone accidentally intercepted her message? What if that someone was Isabel?

There were so many what if's, but the one that stuck out in her mind was: What if it got Oliver to ditch his meeting and have sex with her on his desk right now?

She pressed send.


End file.
